(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns an improved process and a device for removing carbon dioxide (CO2) from combustion gases.
(2) Description of Related Art
DE 1 542 450 discloses a rotating cylinder completely submerged in a fluid that admixes a second liquid or a solid. EP 136 394 A2, DE 1 808 593 and WO 01/45830 disclose different rotating cylinders. GB patent application GB 2121701 discloses a device for mixing gas into a fluid. The devise has current baffles for preventing rotation of the fluid on account of the rotating disc on the bottom of the absorption device. Furthermore, GB 2121701 shows that the rotation force is all of 1-2 kilowatts/m3 gas. U.S. Pat. No. 3,896,212 discloses a classic absorption tower and refers to the use of carbonates for capturing acid gases and CO2 through additions of other chemicals such as amines for an improved absorption and oxidizing chemicals for corrosion prevention.